Finding My Angel
by BellatriixLestrang-Black1994
Summary: Sabrina has trouble trying to find her true love, and Kelly has the same sort of problem. Kelly starts having feeling for Sabrina but she has a boyfriend named Thomas, and she's scared of what Sabrina will say, and she doesn't know what to do not knowing Sabrina feels the same way.


_**Finding My Angel**_

_**Charlie's Angels**_

_**Summary: **__Sabrina has trouble trying to find her true love, and Kelly has the same sort of problem. Kelly starts having feeling for Sabrina but she has a boyfriend named Thomas, and she's scared of what Sabrina will say, and she doesn't know what to do not knowing Sabrina feels the same way._

_**Pairing:**__ Kelly & Sabrina_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Charlies Angels, or any of the characters x__  
_

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it x_

It was a very rare time of the year when the girls got the weekend off. Kelly, Sabrina and Jill were talking about their lives and lovers, and Sabrina was feeling a little left out as she had no lover in her life she was good at hiding the hurt, but after a while the angels saw right through her.

"Bri, are you alright...?" Jill asked, starting to get worried about her.

"Yeah Jill, I'm fine just need a little bit of fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes" Sabrina replied and walked out into the back yard.

Kelly and Jill were still worried about Sabrina, Kelly looked like she wanted to go out and talk to Sabrina but stopped herself. _'Bri has been so upset lately.. I wonder what about, she never seems to speak to me as much as she use to.' Kelly thought._

"Sorry, Jill but I should head home, I don't want Thomas to worry about me too much." Kelly said to Jill. "Oh... and please make sure Bri is alright she seems so upset these days."

"No problem Kel, go you know how he get's when you're out too late, and I promise I'm worried about her just as much as you are." Jill replied.

'_No you don't and you never will care about her as much as me... cause I.. I... Love her' Kelly Thought._

Jill got up and hugged Kelly goodnight before showing her to the door, than she went to talk to Sabrina who seemed lost in her thoughts. Jill couldn't help but smile since Sabrina has the biggest smile on her face that nether Kelly or herself had seen in what feels like forever.

"Hey Bri, what you thinking about?" Jill asked trying not startle Sabrina

"Oh... Ummm... Nothing... " Sabrina said a little nervous and startled as she looked around for Kelly. "Hey where did Kelly go ?" She asked trying not to sound to sad about her leaving without saying goodbye.

"Oh ahh she went home, you know how Thomas gets when she stays out to late" Jill said wondering why Sabrina asked when she already knew, well Jill thought she would know by now, but guess not.

"I have to go, I'll see you at the office on Monday. Bye." Sabrina said and walked back in the house got her things and left before Jill had a chance to reply.

**At home will Kelly. (Kelly's P.V.O)**

I just got home, when my boyfriend stood up from where he was sitting, he scared me a little bit.

"Kelly, where have you been?" Thomas asked me, grabbing my arm tightly.

"Hey let go of me, I was just with Jill and Bri. Ok?" I said struggling to get out of my boyfriends grip

"Yeah, sure you were probably out clubbing." He replied to me, before slapping me hard enough for it to echo around most of the lower level of the house.

"That's it! I'm gone have a nice life without me in it!" I yelled at him and walked out the door getting into my car and drove back to Jill's house. _'I really need a friend right now' I thought to myself _as i began to cry.

**At home with Sabrina: Sabrina's P.V.O**

"Why am I always the one without a boyfriend, or a girlfriend?" I muttered to myself as I walked through my front door. _'I wonder what Kelly is doing right now... maybe I should give her a call... oh what am I saying I can't call Kelly she's probably having another fight with him' I thought and started to worry if she is alright._

**At Jill's Place: Jill's P.V.O**

I was sitting on my couch thinking about what has gotten into Sabrina lately than I heard a knock on my door "Coming" I said as I got up to answer it. I open the door and see Kelly standing there crying. "Kelly, I wasn't expecting you, what happened Kel?" I asked as I gestered for her to come in.

"He... he... he... hit me... again" Kelly said trying to speak through her tears before she pulled me into a hug crying on my shoulder.

"Aww don't cry Kel, I'm here for you I'm always on your side and here if you need me no matter what" I said trying to sooth her.

"Th-thank you Jill" She replied, she seemed a little scared. "Wh-where did Bri go?" She asked me and I didn't know what to say, so I just held her tight and soothed her by rubbing her back. Than before she could reply her phone rang. "H-h-hello?" Kelly said answering her phone. "I'm alright Bri, but where are you, I got worried about you too when I got back to Jill's and you weren't here!" Kelly said.

"Kelly is Bri alright? I mean did she get home safely ?" I asked Kelly but she just nodded at me.

A few minutes later another knock on my door came, not long after Kelly explained to Bri why she came back to my place. I got up and opened the door and saw Sabrina I almost didn't believe it, she looked really worried. She ran over to where Kelly was sitting and hugged her so tight I thought Kelly wasn't gonna be about to breathe for much longer, but I couldn't help but smile at the way Sabrina held Kelly.

**No One's P.V.O**

"Kelly I'm so sorry about what happened, I won't let him touch you again, you're safe now!" Sabrina said while holding Kelly close. All Kelly could do was look at her and smile, that's what she always wanted to hear, from that exact person who said it.

"I know, Bri, I know... God ! How could I believe everything he said to me, even after all the fight and him bashing me every time I hang out with you guys" Kelly said, trying not to cry again, than Kelly looked at Jill for a moment. "Hey Jill, could you please give me and Bri some space for a few minutes?" Kelly asked.

"Um.. sure?" Jill replied with a confused look on her face than walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"Kelly, why did you get Jill to leave?, you know we don't keep secrets between us" Sabrina asked Kelly and little confused herself, but she was kind of glad that Jill was out of the room maybe now she could make a move.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, and I want you to be very honest with me alright, Bri?" Kelly said in a slightly firm voice.

"Umm... alright?" Sabrina said raising her eyebrow.

"Why is it you never have a boyfriend or someone like that, Bri?"

"Well... Umm.. Because I don't want anyone but this one person but I don't if they feel the same way, I mean we're close and everything but I don't wanna tell them how I feel cause it might wreck our friendship." Sabrina replied

"Well... would you tell me who is it?"

"Umm... Ahh... I'm not sure Kelly, promise you'll stay calm if I tell you?"

"I promise, Bri now spill!"

Sabrina looked down at the floor a little nervous. "Umm... well it's kind of you Kel" Sabrina said ready to get up and walked out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Bri!" Kelly said getting up and grabbing Sabrina's arm pulling her back towards her.

"What Kelly?"

Kelly didn't reply just leant in and kissed Sabrina on the lips, at first Sabrina was a little shocked but than started to kiss her back after a few seconds when she realised what was happening, than Kelly pulled away and smiled "I have loved you forever Bri, and I always will"

"I love you too, Kel, but do you really wanna do this? I mean you just broke up with thom-" Before she could finished Kelly kissed her again, this time it was Sabrina who pulled away. "Kelly are you sure?"

"I'm sure Bri, now stop worrying and hold me!" Kelly smiled as Sabrina sat back down and pulled Kelly down with her and held her as Kelly rested her head on Sabrina's shoulder. "I'll love you forever more, Bri!"

"Same Here, Kel" Sabrina smiled sweetly before kissing Kelly's forhead... "I'll keep you safe forever, I promise you"

_**-The End-**_


End file.
